


【授翻】Brother Knows Best

by white_lemon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Newt Scamander, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sub Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: 人们总是因为他弟弟温吞的举止和避免眼神接触，而认为他是个温顺的人，但那些真正了解他的人十分清楚以貌取人的下场。他们不理解，对动物来说眼神交流非常重要，而他的弟弟在神奇动物学方面是个专家。他只是不喜欢那些人，连试都懒得试罢了。





	【授翻】Brother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brother Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805416) by [seventeensteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps). 



> 斜线有意义！年下注意！！

人们总是因为他弟弟温吞的举止和避免眼神接触，而认为他是个温顺的人，但那些真正了解他的人十分清楚以貌取人的下场。

他们不理解，对动物来说眼神交流非常重要，而他的弟弟在神奇动物学方面是个专家。

他只是不喜欢那些人，连试都懒得试罢了。

“怎么样？”Newt轻声问道，安静的卧室里只有Theseus困难的呼吸声。弟弟将视线从包裹着他喉咙的深色皮革上挪开，对上Theseus反射在镜子中的双眼，平静又沉着。Newt整了整领带，再次开口，“怎么样？”

“很好，”Theseus紧紧闭上眼，但那些画面在黑暗中更加清晰。想到这儿，他的脸颊就隐隐发烫。苍白的肌肤与弟弟为他精心挑选的昂贵皮革形成鲜明的对比。感觉到脖子处有轻微的拽动，他睁开眼。

“只是好而已？”Newt看上去很无辜，但Theseus清楚自己的弟弟。毕竟他们从小一起长大。两人中，Newt才是那个叛逆的，总是因为不服从命令而陷入各种麻烦。大部分老师一开始都觉得Theseus是惹是生非的哥哥；而Newt是贴心可爱的小弟弟，不过他们很快就认识到Theseus完美的不能再完美，小Newton则根本不听他们的话，可男孩总是太安静又笨拙，让人很难对他生气。Newt又扯了扯皮带，“你在哪儿，Theseus？”

“霍格沃茨，”他如实回答。他胸前的两个凸起随着Newt缓缓划过却又避开敏感地带的手指挺立起来。再开口声音都有些颤抖，“你骗过了他们所有人，弟弟。”

Newt唔了一声，垂下眼看向Theseus身后的什么东西。瓶盖被打开的声音十分清晰，傲罗期待的吸了口气，“除了一个，”Newt说道。

“除了一个，”Theseus同意。仿佛没有他们校长会遗漏的事情——或许会有那么一个人，但仅止于此——不过Theseus并不担心被暴露，至少不担心被他发现。“啊。”一根又冷又滑的手指抚摸上他。

“嘘，”Newt再次拉了拉皮带，示意Theseus别动——虽然后者对此努力尝试，但身体里的手指没有帮上半点忙。他站在镜子前，专注地看着Newt对他做的每一件事，他浑身赤裸，带着项圈，脸颊染上淡淡的粉色，嘴唇鲜红，手腕被绑在身后。皮带勒的很紧，性器前端渗出了透明的液体。“Theseus，你还没回答我的第一个问题。”

他知道Newt指的是什么，“是什么来着？”

“噢，哥哥，”Newt在他身边耳语道，握紧皮带。他又加了一根手指，好像要确保对方理解自己的意图，“我问你这样——感觉——好不好。”

Theseus腿一软差点跪下，但意志力让他稳住了身子。Newt不碰他身体的任何地方，他觉得自己可能要爆炸了。

“我问了你个问题，哥哥。”

Newt加入第三根手指，向上探去，Theseus视线边缘闪过白——

Theseus或许之后会否认，但当Newt变出一根皮绳，将它系在他涨大的部位时他发出的声音凶狠极了。耳朵嗡嗡作响，Theseus睁开眼，他都不记得自己什么时候闭上的了，自己正跪在地板上，前额抵着镜子。沉重的呼吸在镜子上留下雾气，让人无法集中注意力。

“我们好久没有这么干了。你好像忘了规矩，哥哥。”

那声音是他的精神支柱。“我——”他开口，然而不知道要说什么，“拜托，Newt”

“我问了你问题，”他弟弟重复，手指轻轻的按摩着他紧绷的肩膀，“我问问题的时候，你应该做什么，Theseus？”

Theseus咬了咬下唇，“我要回答。”

“很好，”Newt亲吻着他的耳朵，“那现在关于我的第一个问题，哥哥？”

“Newt，”Theseus恳求道。心脏在光裸的胸膛里砰砰直跳。弟弟第三次拽着皮带，将他拉离镜子，“Newt”

“嗯？”他带着他朝床走去。Newt爬了上去，背靠着床头，仍旧穿着他的白衬衫和灰色的长裤，就连靴子都没有解开。Theseus叹了口气爬到他身上，把汗津津的头发梳到脑后。Newt抬头冲他微笑，双手摊在Theseus的大腿上，“你想要什么？”

“吻我，”他弯下腰，不确定那是请求还是命令，但Newt还是照做了。Theseus想要抱抱他，可手腕的束缚阻碍了他的动作，“抚摸我。”

“我在摸你，”Newt抬起温柔的眼睛看着他。仿佛是为了说明这点，那双手从大腿转而揉捏起他的臀部。

“求你了，”Theseus舔了舔Newt的唇，请求他的许可，他摇晃着胯部磨蹭着拉链后炙热的部位。“你已经那么，那么棒了，弟弟，但你可以让我们俩都感觉更好。”

“是吗？”

“我需要你，”Theseus啄了下弟弟的嘴角，白色的衬衫已经被自己性器分泌的液体弄的一塌糊涂。“你。”

Theseus发现Newt看他的眼神突然变了。他不知道Newt什么时候脱下的裤子，不过当滚烫的阴茎抵在穴口时，他告诉自己不要闭眼。

Newt很美。Theseus爱惨了他的眼睛、头发、鼻子、耳朵、嘴巴、睫毛、雀斑、双手、心脏和他。Theseus想要所有人都知道，但这是个永远也无法实现的愿望。

他十分珍惜这一刻，记住一切的声音、气味、和细节。Newt的节奏慵懒，Theseus很欢迎这种熟悉的被操弄的感觉。

他们迷失在对方中。Newt揉搓着他的乳头，在他身上留下吻痕，Theseus终于意识到那艰难的喘息声是自己发出来的。他握紧拳，加速，追逐所有的确信。

他的手腕被松开了，Theseus总算能够触碰到Newt。他拥着他，脑海不断回响我的，我的，我的，Newt回抱着他。他们吻了又吻直到呻吟和低语充满对方口腔——仍旧不够。

Newt挥了挥手解开系在哥哥阴茎上的皮绳，“来吧，哥哥，”或许是这句咒语起了作用。一个来此他和Theseus世界的命令化为他付出与得到回报的欣喜若狂。

他们一起躺在床上，喘息着，在对方似乎清醒想要说些什么的时候偷走一个吻。

他们对之前所做的事经历了数百次的谈话与争论，也许未来会有更多，但眼下不是说这些的时候。

他们四肢交缠，晨光从百叶窗里透进来，现在是休息时间。  
FIN


End file.
